omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Endless Black
Character Synopsis The Endless Black 'was once a formless construct of the void itself that was compacted into a single area when the universe was created. And now that he has escaped home, he has taken human form, similar to Enigma. He has jet black hair and crimson undertones and almost pitch white skin. Bright purple eyes and black square lines around his eyes like tattoos. He wears a black double breasted coat and thick knee high boots with grey jeans and a dark blue scarf. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C ''' '''Verse: Creepypasta Name: The Endless Black, Void, The Darkness Gender: Neither, but referred to as male by Joice and apparently adapts male traits Age: Primordial (Is the literal nonexistence that came before the creation of The God) Classification: Endless Void, The Darkness Before Creation, The Void Between Worlds Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristic, Void Manipulation (her connection to The Endless Black grants her power of Nothingness), Existence Erasure (Can remove opponents from reality, with no traces of their existence remaining), Time Travel (Able to cross through time to arrive at any point in time), Death Manipulation (Able to bring death upon any entity comes within her perimeters), Immortality (Type 5 & 9, after being co-signed to the void, she no longer is existent thus cannot conventionally die), Gravity Manipulation (Can alter the state of gravity from it being bone-crushingly intense to light enough to grant flight), Nonexistent Physiology (Was stripped of her existence and became a being without existence or history), Acausality (Singularity; Has no past or future, existing as a singular being without time), Telepathy (Can interact with the minds of mortals across dimensions), Madness Manipulation (One who spends enough time in the void, loses their sanity), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can manipulate the void, which is it‘s interior), Concept Manipulation (Created the concept of nothingness), Creation (Gave birth to god, who spawned the universe), Illusion Casting (Can create illusions), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Earth, Wind and Water variety), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Joice Blackwell, when using their powers was capable of creating another universe whilst in The Void, she also possessed the ability to remake the universe after having destroyed the old one. Stated to be the collective darkness within the universe condensed into a singular being. Will destroy the entire universe at its deathbed. God, the creator of the universe, was spawned from The Endless Black’s essence) 'Speed: Immeasurable '''(Can move though Time, across different time periods with movement alone. Transcends Time completely). '''Omnipresent '''when in immaterial state [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Lifting_Ability '''Lifting Ability]: 'Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Has the ability to create the universe anew, after having destroyed it completely. Is the living void that came before creation, condensed into a singular being of darkness. Created God, who themselves are the creator of The Universe) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Predates the universe and has watched it end numerous times. Is the nonexistence that came before reality and is present when traveling between universes. Superior to God, who created the universe) 'Stamina: Limitless [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Range Range]: 'Universal 'with Void Powers. '''Cross-Universal '''through Telepathy 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable, although, Endless Black does place himself in Joice Blackwell and other Avatars Extra Info: While he has fought The Abstractor, this is considered an outlier on the former as The Abstractor has no feats that put it anywhere close to Joice at full power, much less The Endless Black themselves Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Creepypasta Category:Neutral Characters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Death Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Creation Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Gravity Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Horror Category:Psychics Category:Anti-Villian Category:Illusionist Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 2